


Bedtime Story

by aka_noodle



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_noodle/pseuds/aka_noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are staying at Titans Tower and Raven is struggling to get them to bed so Robin agrees to tell them a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

Robin walked down the dark corridor in titans tower. All the other Titans were in their rooms doing their separate things and he was just going down to the gym to get some extra training in. He was going to the gym, that is until he heard a lot of noise coming from Raven’s room.

He knew why, of course. It was hard to forget with all the trouble they had caused.

The they in question were, in fact, Melvin, Timmy and Teether, who’d come to spend the weekend at the tower. Raven had taken them to bed three hours ago and, by the sound of things, the trio were still not asleep.

Robin walked up to Raven’s door and knocked softly. He wanted to see if there was any way he could help her with the kids. He waited several seconds, secretly hoping she hadn’t heard so that he could go train in peace. After waiting a few seconds more, Robin turned to leave, just as the door was flung open to reveal a flustered Raven and three young and completely wide awake children jumping on her bed.

“Robin?” Raven questioned upon seeing him outside her door.

“Umm...is there anything I can help you with?” he asked hesitantly, keeping a careful eye on the three hyperactive young children behind her.

“Do you think you could tell them a story?” she suggested, already sensing how uncomfortable he was with the idea, “It’s just that I’ve told them three already and they still won’t go to sleep.”

Robin looked from the three excitable children to his tired out team mate before nodding his head and following her into the dark bedroom. As he entered the room the door slammed shut behind him, blocking any chance of escape.

Robin followed Raven further into the room and sat down beside her on the bed, which was shaking as the toddlers continued their bouncing.

"Okay you three," the three children turned to Raven and looked at her expectantly, "since none of my stories seem to be doing any good, Robin has agreed to tell you a story."

The toddlers turned to each other and cheered, they turned to Robin and sat down on the bed around him, waiting expectantly for him to begin. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure what to tell them. Robin was sure that Raven would have told them about pretty much all the stuff they had done together as Titans, or at least the child appropriate stuff, and all the traditional stories they would have heard so many times before. He looked to Raven who gave him an appreciative smile as she sat down in a seat, facing the bed.

"What kind of story do you want me to tell you?" Robin asked the kids.

They seemed to think about it for a moment before Timmy spoke up. "Superhero story."

Robin smiled and rolled his eyes behind his mask, these kids may be superheroes themselves but it didn't change the fact that they wanted to hear stories about other heroes. Robin couldn't really blame them, he had always loved when Superman had told him all of his adventures when robin was a kid.

"Yes, superheroes," Melvin seemed to agree with the boy, "maybe from before the Titans...and maybe about a girl superhero...?"

Melvin looked hopeful and Robin thought about all the adventures from before, he wasn't too fond of talking about his past or his former mentor but if it would make the kid happy then he knew just the one.

"How about a story about Batgirl?"

"Batgirl?" He seemed to have captured the children's attention there and even Raven seemed to lean forwards a little to listen.

"Yeah, Batgirl was one of my best friends before I came to Jump. She's a great hero, saved my life more than once." Robin couldn't but smile as he thought back on all the wonderful times with Barbara, he may have left his mentor in a bad place but the same wasn't true for her.

"Back when I was still new to being Robin and she was relatively new to being Batgirl she followed me and...she followed me and Batman out on patrol." It had been a long time since had had said his former mentor's name out loud and it still kind of hurt but he couldn't exactly tell this story without mentioning him. "I had only met Batgirl a few times before hen, that I was aware of so I didn't know much about her but Batman was still not totally happy about her being a crime fighter. He hadn't trained her himself and most of her gear was home made, which is pretty amazing looking back. That night Batman allowed her to go with us on most of patrol. The two of us joked around a bit and I enjoyed having someone with an actual sense of humour to work with for once."

He saw Raven raise an eyebrow at that comment. It made sense he supposed, he had always been much more serious with the Titans than with his former mentor but there was a reason for that. They all relied on him and, even though they all had superpowers, they were still vulnerable. He needed to take control and stay serious to stop them getting hurt or worse.

"While we were patrolling there was an explosion near the docks. Green smoke was billowing out across the city. It wasn't the first time me and Batman had seen the smoke like that that week and the last time a joker card was left at the crime scene. Batgirl hadn't met the Joker before and since he was one of, if not the, most dangerous villain in Gotham, Batman made a call. He sent Batgirl home. She was happy about it and tried to fight him about it but eventually he convinced her to leave.

"Me and Batman headed over to the docks where we found the warehouse where Joker had set the bomb. There was a massive hole in roof and Batman and I went to check it out. We could see into the warehouse where large crates were stacked, we couldn't see anybody in there. I went to get a closer look but Batman called me back. I turned to see him hurrying towards me with his gas mask on and realised what the gas was right before I started laughing. The last time we encountered green smoke it had been just that and I had assumed it was true again, except this time it was Joker Gas. I was dizzy with the gas and fell over the edge into the hole. Before I could move someone grabbed me and pulled me out of sight. Batman jumped down and Joker stepped out of the shadows.

"Batman was just about to fight him when the man holding me stepped out from behind Batman. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' he said.

"Batman knew who he was without looking. 'Riddler.'

"'How did you know?' the Riddler asked him.

"'I knew the Joker wasn't smart enough to pull something like this off alone and besides you gave yourself away with a slue, the same way you always do.'" Robin imitated Batman's gruff voice and the kids giggled a little. Robin knew the situation had been anything but funny for those involved, except maybe the Joker, but he smiled too at the kids reactions and the memories of working with his former mentor.

"Joker interrupted them before Riddler started getting too talkative and mess up whatever they were planning, 'Now, now Batsy, cooperate and maybe your little bird won't need to get hurt.'" Robin was a little chilled himself at how accurately he had imitated the madman's voice and chose not to dwell on it. "Batman gave him the batglare but handed over his utility belt as the Joker instructed him. With the Joker and the Riddler somehow managing to work together it looked pretty helpless for us at that point"

"Where's Batgirl?" Melvin interrupted and Robin smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I was just getting to that part, lie down under the covers and I'll tell you." The kids complied and Robin noticed a little smile from Raven as they did. "Batman had told Batgirl to go home and she had left us, but that didn't mean she had done what she was told. She had followed us at a distance and had seen everything that had happened. Just as Batman handed over his belt, she struck. She had sneaked in the back door of the warehouse while we they had been talking. The first thing she did was take out Riddler from behind, he let go of me as a blow to the back of the head knocked him unconscious and Batgirl quickly gave me an antidote to the Joker gas. That left us three against one facing the Joker. He was tough but not that tough, it didn't take long.

"After the Joker and Riddler had been handed over to the cops and the warehouses contents were being looked over, Batgirl went to leave. Batman stopped her and told her to get in the batmobile. The drive was silent until we pulled up in the batcave. Batman got up and went to the bat-computer, still not saying a word. Batgirl was pretty shocked when she got out, she'd never seen the batcave before. I was shocked too, Batman's not exactly the trusting sort and I hadn't expected him to show her.

"It got even more surprising after that though, Batman took off his cowl and showed her his face. She recognised him immediately and figured out my identity from their. Then Batgirl took off her own cowl and showed me her identity. After that she started training with us and pretty much became a member of the family."

Robin glanced down at the toddlers to see only Melvin still had her eyes open. "Wow, she's amazing."

He nodded, and tried not to think about the dopey smile that spread across his face. "She really is."

Melvin shut her eyes and Robin went to move when the girl spoke again. "Do you love her?"

The boy wonder hesitated, he wasn't quite sure how to respond. "I-I certainly care about her, she's one of my best friends and she is very beautiful but...no, I don't think I love her."

Melvin made a small noise and then seemed to drift off to sleep. Raven came to stand by Robin's side and pulled the blanket further over the children.

"Thank you, it was kind of you to do this. I know you don't much like talking about your past." Robin smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"No, it was actually kind of nice, thinking about old times."

"So do you really love her?"

Robin hesitated, then sighed. He might as well be honest, the empath would probably know if he lied to her anyway. "A little, I don't tend to think about her do much since I left the Titans though...and besides..." He trailed off.

"Besides what?"

"She's too old for me and she's said herself that she only sees me as a little brother."

Raven nodded, then spoke again. "You're certain?"

"She's 22, I'm 16. You do the math."

Robin turned to leave again. "Thanks again Robin. Even if you did enjoy it in the end, it means a lot that you came to help."

He waved goodbye and smiled as he left to go see about getting some training in like he'd originally planned for that night.


End file.
